


Four times Jack sucked at being romantic… - and the one time he got everything just right

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack versucht sich an romantischen Gesten. Aber irgendetwas geht immer fürchterlich schief. (Crack!Fic geschrieben zum Valentinstag 2010 als Geschenk für die beste aller Betaleserinner (in allen Universen)  die sich nicht nehmen ließ, auch diese Story zu beta-en – und bitte die Anmerkungen/Warnungen zur Story nicht überlesen. Danke!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack & Gwen – Ianto/Jack  - Lovers never ask you why...

Titel: Four times Jack sucked at being romantic…   
\- and the one time he got everything just right  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: Torchwood (S2)  
Wörter: ~ 9850  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, das Team; [andere in Rückblicken]  
Pairing: Ianto/Jack, [Jack & Gwen], [Jack/John Hart], [Jack/Lucia Moretti], [Jack & Martha], das Team  
Rating: AU, pg12 (Kapitel 1-4) bis NC-17 (Kapitel 5), slash, [het], oneshot, Valentinstag-Fic  
  
Summe: Jack versucht sich an romantischen Gesten. Aber irgendetwas geht immer fürchterlich schief. (Crack!Fic geschrieben zum Valentinstag 2010 als Geschenk für die beste aller Betaleserinner (in allen Universen)  die sich nicht nehmen ließ, auch diese Story zu beta-en – und bitte die Anmerkungen/Warnungen zur Story nicht überlesen. Danke!)  
  
  
A/N & Warnungen: Ähem, wie diese Fic klassifizieren…? Im Grunde ist etwas von allem rein gemischt und dann wurde das Ganze mit einem kräftigen Schuss Crack übergossen. Der Valentinstag ist normalerweise etwas, das völlig an mir vorbei geht – sowohl was Fanfic betrifft als auch im Reallife und daher ist die ganze Story eher in einem sarkastischem Tonfall verfasst worden. (Aber nicht alles ist Crack – obwohl jeder für sich selbst entscheiden soll, was er darunter verstehen will – denn wirklich, wenn es um Jack/Ianto geht, mutiere ich sofort wieder zu einem romantischen Softie. Oder einem soften Romantiker. Was immer schlimmer ist!)   
  
  
Zu den Pairings: X & Y = Freundschaft; X/Y = sexuelle/intime Beziehung – nur damit mir hier keiner vom Stuhl kippt, weil ein Pairing falsch interpretiert wurde.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
  
 _They will take what they will take. And what would life be like without a few mistakes? (C. Winston, Like a Hobo)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1\. Jack & Gwen – Ianto/Jack   
  
_(Lovers never ask you why… If it's love you want from me, then take it away – Culture Club: Do You Really Want To Hurt Me)_  
  
  
Jack sah nach unten auf sein Team. Er wusste nicht, wer ursprünglich auf die Idee gekommen war, den Feiertag der Floristen bei Torchwood einzuführen, aber eigentlich gab es dafür nur einen Kandidaten – Gwen.   
  
Sie hatte an diesem Morgen Blumen – fünf langstielige, rote Rosen, um genau zu sein - mitgebracht und begonnen, sie zu verteilen.   
  
Tosh schien sich darüber zu freuen, wenn sie allerdings wohl lieber Blumen von einer anderen Person erhalten hatte, wenn die Blicke, die sie Owen zuwarf, als der in die andere Richtung sah, irgendein Hinweis waren.   
  
Owen hatte verächtlich geschnaubt, und gedroht, die Rose an Janet zu verfüttern, sollte Gwen es wagen, ihm mit diesem Gewächs zu nahe zu kommen. Und trotzdem hatte Jack die Blüte später im Medlab gesehen, den Stiel gekürzt, stand sie in einem Plastikbecher, der halb mit Wasser gefüllt war.   
  
Ianto hatte ihr gedankt, aber weder eine Reaktion in die eine oder andere Richtung gezeigt – und genau auf diese Reaktion hatte Jack gewartet.   
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Ianto irgendetwas von ihm erwartete, jetzt da ihre Beziehung mehr oder weniger... ein etwas... war. Er war unwillig, einen Namen dafür zu finden.   
  
Etwas einen Namen zu geben, hieß es in einen vorhersehbaren Ablauf zu zwingen. Man gab einem Hund keinen Namen, wenn man vorhatte, ihn nach vierzehn Tagen im Tierheim abzugeben. Okay, vielleicht kein so guter Vergleich, denn er hatte nicht die Absicht, Ianto so schnell wieder herzugeben...   
  
Tatsache war, dass Ianto, sein Ianto, der letzte Nacht ein paar Dinge mit seinem Mund gemacht hatte, die definitiv in der halben bekannten Galaxis verboten waren – oder es sein sollten, bei allem was recht war - ausgerechnet diese Gelegenheit wählte, sich geheimnisvoll zu geben. Und Jack damit zwang, wirklich merkwürdige Monologe wie diesen in seinem Kopf zu halten.  
  
Noch ein Problem: Es schien nichts los zu sein - kein Riftalarm, keine Aliens, nicht mal ein gewöhnlicher, langweiliger Weevil, der aus der Kanalisation kroch und an kitschig geschmückten Schaufenstern vorbei durch die Straßen zog. Er hatte in den vergangenen beiden Stunden mehr Papierkram erledigt, als in den letzten sechs Monaten zusammen– was Ianto dazu brachte, die Augenbrauen hoch zu ziehen und sich trocken zu erkundigen, ob er krank sei, als er ihm seinen Kaffee servierte – und das war wirklich das Gesamtmaß an Bürokratie, das er an einem Tag ertrug, ohne dem Drang nachzugeben, jemand zu erschießen.   
  
Deshalb stand er hier und beobachtete sein Team, das eine Etage unter ihm ihrer Arbeit nachging. Oder zumindest so tat. Tosh und Gwen tuschelten in einer Ecke, Ianto war nicht in Sicht und Owen hackte so verbissen auf einem der Terminals herum, als hätte es sein Lieblingsskalpell beleidigt.   
  
Bisher hatte Gwen ihn mit ihrer Sentimentalität verschont und Jack hoffte, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sie auch weiterhin davon abhielt, doch er gab sich keinen allzu großen Illusionen hin. Gwen war furcht- und gnadenlos, wenn sie sich auf einer Mission befand. Und außerdem sah er, dass zwei Rosen auf ihrem Schreibtisch in einer leeren Flasche, die wer-weiß-was enthalten hatte, steckten. Nicht nur auf Kugeln konnten Namen stehen.  
  
Seine Befürchtungen wurden Realität, als Gwen und Tosh plötzlich aufsahen und ihn auf seinem Beobachtungsposten entdeckten. Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, wie absolut albern und kindisch das gewesen war und dass es absolut nichts dazu tat, seinen Stand als ihr BOSS zu verstärken, doch es war mehr eine instinktive Reaktion als rationale Entscheidung.   
  
Eine paar Sekunden später hörte er Schritte auf der Gangway und hoffte, dass es Ianto war. Nun, er konnte hoffen, oder? Nur, dass Ianto niemals so viel Lärm machte, sondern sich perfekt leise bewegte, um nicht zu stören – für den Fall, dass er da drin tatsächlich arbeitete.  
  
Jack schlug blindlings einen herumliegenden Aktenordner auf und bemühte sich, sehr beschäftigt zu wirken.   
  
Gwen baute sich vor ihm auf, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, als bereite sie sich darauf vor, sich mit ihm zu streiten.  
  
Was sie womöglich tun würden.   
  
In grob geschätzten zwei Minuten, denn wirklich, länger reichte Jacks Geduld heute nicht.   
  
„Jack Harkness“, sagte Gwen.  
  
Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Gwen Cooper“, entgegnete er sarkastisch. „Nun, da wir beide wissen, wie wir heißen, kann was-immer-du-willst warten? Ich habe zu tun.“  
  
„Heißt das, du liest tatsächlich Iantos Inventurlisten? Ich dachte, du unterschreibst sie nur“, spottete Gwen.  
  
Verdammt. Jack sah zum ersten Mal an, was er da eigentlich vorgab, zu lesen. „Natürlich lese ich mir alles durch, bevor ich unterschreibe“, gab er zurück, einen Unterton von Ungläubigkeit über ihre Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten als Bürokrat in seine Stimme zwingend. „Das ist es, was Chefs tun, nicht wahr? Alles andere wäre unverantwortlich.“   
  
Tatsache war, dass er es liebend gerne Ianto überließ, sich mit so etwas herum zu schlagen. Es war reiner Zufall, dass Jack ihn dann ganz besonders unwiderstehlich fand, und sie bereits mehr seiner Büro-Sex-Fantasien umgesetzt hatten, als Jack... als Jack jetzt wirklich denken sollte, bevor Gwen noch falsche Schlussfolgerungen daraus zog, dass seine Hose plötzlich ein wenig enger saß.  
  
„Komm’, sei kein Griesgram“, fuhr Gwen fort und hielt ihm die Rose hin. „Schönen Valentinstag, Jack.“ Sie starrte ihn an, als könne sie ihn mit ihren nicht vorhandenen (sicherlich nicht vorhandenen) Hypnosefähigkeiten dazu zwingen, sich auf ihr Spiel einzulassen.  
  
Jack machte keine Anstalten, die Blume zu nehmen. Hatte sie ihn einen Griesgram genannt? Wie alt war sie? Fünf? Er wusste, dass Torchwood manchmal einem unbeteiligten Außenstehenden wie eine Kindergarten-Spielgruppe vorkommen mochte, aber wirklich, es gab so was ein Niveau, das er aufrecht zu halten versuchte. Wenn ihm danach war. Und im Moment war Jack sehr danach.   
  
Er schlug den Ordner zu, warf ihn in Richtung seines Schreibtisches und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um zurück zu starren. Gwen sollte inzwischen wissen, dass er Meister im Starren war, sogar John hatte da schon den Schwanz eingezogen, wenn er ihn mit diesem besonderen Blick bedachte. Bei Ianto funktionierten seine Blicke seltsamerweise weniger gut – nicht, dass Jack jetzt darüber nachdenken würde – aber Ianto hatte sein eigenes Arsenal an Blicken, von denen einige definitiv unter das Waffengesetz fallen sollten...  
  
Gut, das war möglicherweise auch Kindergarten-Niveau, aber wenn sie es nicht anders haben wollte.   
  
Gwen gab als Erste nach – sie tat praktisch alles, außer vor Frust auf den Boden zu stampfen und die Arme in die Luft zu werfen – legte die Rose auf seinen Schreibtisch und stürmte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum und nach unten, wo Tosh sicherlich schon darauf wartete, zu erfahren, ob sie Erfolg gehabt hatte.  
  
Jack starrte die Rose an, als hätte sie ihn beleidigt, dann nahm er sie mit spitzen Fingern auf und überlegte, ob er sie einfach in den Müll werfen sollte. Eigentlich schade. Es war eine schöne Blume, ihr schlanker Blütenkopf noch fest geschlossen und von einem tiefen, samtigen Dunkelrot, umrahmt von dunkelgrünen Blättern und auf der Spitze eines langen, dornenlosen Stiels. Sie roch natürlich nach nichts, das taten Rosen heutzutage nicht mehr. Er spielte einen Moment damit, dann hatte er eine brillante Idee.  
  
Vielleicht würde er doch noch eine Antwort darauf bekommen, was Ianto über den Valentinstag dachte.  
  
  
** *  
  
  
Jack fand Ianto im Archiv, wo er Aktenmappen ordentlich in Hängeschränken verstaute.   
  
Jack fragte sich, ob er die anderen in eine verlängerte Mittagspause schicken sollte – zur Feier des Tages – und Ianto gegen einen der Schränke pressen... Er stellte sich vor, wie irgendwo in einer staubigen Ecke (nicht, dass es staubige Ecken gab, wo Ianto Jones etwas zu sagen hatte) die Geister von Alice Guppy und Emily Holroyd herumspukten und ihn mit ihren gierigen, kalten Augen beobachteten, wie er immer noch am Leben war, während sie… Okay, vielleicht ließ er manchmal seiner Fantasie wirklich zu viel freien Lauf.   
  
Er trat so beiläufig zu ihm, als würde er jeden Tag mit einer Rose herum laufen und legte sie auf den Ordner, den Ianto gerade in den Händen hielt.   
  
Ianto sah auf, den Kopf etwas zur Seite geneigt, sein Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr als leichte Neugier. „Danke, aber ich kann wirklich nicht mehr als eine auf einmal tragen.“   
  
O-okay? Nicht so ganz die Reaktion, die Jack erwartet hatte und er hatte ziemlich viele Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Und was zum Teufel meinte Ianto mit „tragen“? Dann fiel sein Blick auf Iantos Revers und die Rosenknospe, die im Knopfloch seines Jacketts steckte. Gwens Rose.  
  
Jack spürte einen Stich, von dem er bis in alle Ewigkeit verleugnen würde, dass es so etwas wie EIFERSUCHT war und zog sich hastig in sein Büro zurück, um dort definitiv nicht zu schmollen.   
  
  
  
* ~ * # * ~ *


	2. Jack/John - a „short“ Interlude: Cause it was us, baby, way before them...

2\. Jack/John - a „short“ Interlude.   
  
_(And though I know all about those men… Cause it was us, baby, way before them. And I meant… Every word I said when I said that I love you, I meant that I love you forever - REO Speedwagon: Keep on Loving You)_  
  
  
  
  
Er hatte davon gehört; es war etwas, das man machte, wenn man ein Paar war.   
  
Nicht, dass er sich und John als ein Paar sah... das klang nach Schaukelstühlen und gleichfarbenen Sweatern... sie waren Partner, in jeder Hinsicht, und das war es.   
  
Doch John quengelte... (Er würde vermutlich eine von Johns langläufigen Pistolen – sein neuestes Spielzeug – sehr tief in einer beliebigen seiner Körperöffnungen wiederfinden, sollte John ihn das je laut sagen hören.) ...seit geraumer Zeit, dass sie nie etwas zusammen unternahmen, wenn sie nicht für die Time Agency unterwegs waren.   
  
Jack fand, dass sie genug unternahmen. Sie tranken. Sie hatten Sex. Sie stritten sich. Sie hatten Versöhnungssex. Sie gingen in irgendeine Bar, machten sich über irgendwelche Typen lustig, bis sie sich mit ihnen prügelten. Hatten Sex. Gingen in Bars, um jemand zu finden, mit dem sie Sex haben konnten. Oder sich betrinken. Oder sich prügeln. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass sie dazwischen noch reichlich Sex hatten?   
  
Also fand Jack diese schäbige Agentur und buchte einen romantischen Urlaub. Romantisch. Das Wort alleine verursachte ihm Juckreiz. Und möglicherweise hatte er es deshalb so eilig, dort wieder weg zu kommen, dass er sich nicht wirklich darüber wunderte, warum er gefragt worden war, ob er alle für diesen Quadranten erforderlichen Impfungen hatte.  
  
Der Tag begann wie so viele vorher – und damit nicht unbedingt günstig für Jacks Pläne. Sie wachten beide mit heftigen Katern auf und John beklagte sich über das Blut auf seinem neuen T-Shirt (beides nicht in seinem Besitz, als sie am Abend vorher eine Bar entdeckten, in der sie noch nie gewesen [und daher auch noch nicht daraus verbannt worden] waren, seit sie sich hier gestrandet fanden – allerdings war sich keiner von den beiden in seinen Erinnerungen so sicher, um zu bestimmen, ob Blut und Shirt vom gleichen Spender stammten), bis Jack ihn unter die Dusche zog und seinem Mund etwas anderes gab, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte.   
  
Einen moderaten Orgasmus und eine Handvoll Tabletten gegen die borderline-Alkoholvergiftung, die sie sich eingehandelt hatten (Alkohol in dieser Stärke und vor allem das Gegengift dazu würde Jack in anderen Jahrhunderten noch sehr vermissen, doch das ist eine andere Story...) später, begann Jack zu denken, dass das Konzept der Überraschung vielleicht doch etwas überbewertet war, als er mit einem widerwilligen John Hart im Schlepptau ihre gegenwärtige Unterkunft verließ.   
  
Zu der Zeit, als sie das Shuttle auf einen nicht sonderlich beeindruckenden Parkplatz absetzte, hatte John alles – knapp abgesehen von Folter – versucht, um heraus zu bekommen, wohin sie gingen und vor allem warum. Er war kein großer Freund davon, wenn Jack sich auf seinem Territorium herumtrieb und sich geheimnisvoll gab. Dazu musste man ein angeborenes Talent und Charisma haben, fand John. Jedoch hatte Jack sich weder durch Blow Jobs (oder der Androhung, dass das der letzte für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit sein würde – Jack kannte John zu gut um ihm zu glauben), Schmeicheleien, oder Handgreiflichkeiten dazu bewegen lassen, etwas über ihr Ziel zu verraten. Es war weniger schwierig, als man meinen konnte, denn die Wahrheit war, dass Jack keine Ahnung hatte, wohin sie eigentlich gingen. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass er etwas mit Bildern darin unterzeichnet hatte, als er den Trip buchte, aber es war wirklich eine sehr verschwommene Erinnerung.   
  
Kristallklar und eindeutig dagegen war das Gefühl, dass er dabei war, eine gigantische Dummheit mit diesem romantischen Kram zu begehen. John würde sich vermutlich mit Lachkrämpfen auf dem Boden wälzen und es ihn bis ans Ende seines Lebens nicht vergessen lassen, dass Jack versucht hatte, etwas Romantisches zu tun. Und sich trotzdem unzweifelhaft über alle Maßen geschmeichelt fühlen.   
  
Dieses Gefühl wuchs auf die Größe eines... einer... etwas gewaltig Großem und Plumpen eben… an, als Jack entdeckte, dass es außer dem Parkplatz in ihrer näheren – oder weiteren, was das betraf, wie er nach einem kurzen Scan sah – Umgebung nichts gab. Keine Unterkünfte, keine Straßen – überhaupt nichts, das auf irgendeine Art von Leben hinwies.   
  
Sie saßen auf einem unbesiedelten Planetoiden irgendwo im hintersten Winkel der Galaxis mitten im Nichts.  
  
Neben ihm grummelte John Hart, dass diese Überraschung besser etwas mit Alkohol zu tun haben sollte – er habe sich nicht von Jack durch den halben Sektor in diese Wildnis schleppen lassen, um in nostalgischen Gefühlen über das Überlebenstraining während ihrer Basisausbildung zu schwelgen.   
  
Und Jack überlegte, wie er aus der Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte, vorzugsweise mit einem minimalen Rest dessen, was er als seine Würde betrachtete, nach wie vor intakt. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Stolz.   
  
Am Ende gab es dann doch noch eine Überraschung oder vielleicht hatte irgendwas da draußen in der Wildnis Jacks verzweifelte Lage gespürt – wie sich herausstellte, war der Planetoid zwar unbesiedelt, aber nicht unbewohnt.   
  
Die beiden roten, geflügelten, schlangenähnlichen Geschöpfe, die hinter ihnen im Gras lauerten, sahen ihre Chance, die Fremden zu begrüßen, just in dem Moment gekommen, als John - dem aufging, dass Jack einen ‚romantischen‘ Urlaub für sie geplant hatte – sich auf den Boden setzte, den Kopf in den Nacken warf, und vor Lachen förmlich brüllte.   
  
Der undankbare Bastard.  
  
Bevor Jack eine Chance hatte, ihm das zu sagen – und eventuell noch ein paar Dinge mehr – sprang John auf, als hätte ihn etwas in den Hintern gebissen.   
  
Was sich - als Jack ihn dazu brachte, etwas anderes als farbenprächtige Flüche in zahlreichen Sprachen von sich zu geben – ironischerweise als genau das herausstellte, was passiert war.  
  
Es gelang Jack, eins der Biester zu fangen und zu töten und Kontakt zum Shuttle aufzunehmen, während John abwechselnd fluchte, Jack furchtbare Rache schwor oder jammerte, dass er nicht in der Pampa sterben wollte und schon gar nicht, weil er von irgendwelchem Ungeziefer gebissen worden war.  
  
Selbstverständlich starb John nicht, das Gift des Geschöpfes erwies sich in der Analyse für wesentlich kleinere und schwächere Beute gedacht, aber das Leben war für ihn eine kleine Weile ziemlich... unangenehm. Nicht nur, dass er nicht sitzen konnte, da die Bisswunde trotz aller medizinischer Versorgung Tage brauchte, um zu heilen – John war es nicht erlaubt, auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol zu trinken, bevor sie es war. Und Jack sorgte dafür, dass er sich daran hielt. Naturgemäß führte das zu Spannungen und beide waren erleichtert, als sie zurück an die Arbeit gingen.  
  
Etwas Gutes hatte die ganze Sache am Ende doch. John erfuhr nie, dass Jack auf einen Betrüger hereingefallen war, der Reisen ohne Ziel verkaufte...  
  
  
* ~ * # * ~ *


	3. Jack/Lucia – Ianto/Jack: This Boy loves without a reason...

3\. Jack/Lucia – Ianto/Jack   
  
_(Words are few… I could waste a thousand years wrapped in sorrow. Words are token. This boy loves without a reason…   - Culture Club: Do You Really Want To Hurt Me)_  
  
  
  
  
Es ging bereits auf Mittag zu, und Jack war in seiner Was-denkt-Ianto-wirklich-Kampagne noch kein Stück weitergekommen.   
  
Manchmal war er überzeugt, er sollte Owen seinen Kopf untersuchen lassen. Vielleicht bekam ihm das ständige Sterben und wieder-zum-Leben-erweckt-werden nicht. Wer hatte geglaubt, dass etwas, das oberflächlich betrachtet so gut klang, sein Leben so verkomplizieren konnte...   
  
Seit wann machte er sich so viele Gedanken um einen so dämlichen irdischen Brauch? Sie hatten nun wirklich genug davon, und wenn er sich mit jedem aufhielt, würden die Weevils bald die Stadt regieren und Raumschiffe in der Stadtmitte Strafzettel für Falschparken sammeln.  
  
Wann hatte das angefangen, dass es für ihn so wichtig geworden war, was Ianto dachte... fühlte... sagte? Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihn die Zeit – und Erfahrung – von solchen sentimentalen Anwandlungen geheilt hatte. Und dann stand eines Nachts ein junger Mann in Jeans (und einen Hauch Verzweiflung) gekleidet vor ihm und versuchte schrecklich subtil mit ihm zu flirten, um einen Job zu bekommen. (Was stand eigentlich genau in seinen Akten, dass Ianto angenommen hatte, er wäre so leicht zu haben? Er sollte ihn irgendwann danach fragen. Oder besser Tosh bitten, in die Datenbank zu hacken und zu sehen, was sie auftreiben konnte. Wieso war er eigentlich noch nie zuvor auf die Idee gekommen?) Sonst einem Flirt nicht abgeneigt, hatte ihn irgendwas an ihm... interessiert? eingenommen? ... Es war einfacher, ihn abzuweisen und weg zu schicken, als anzufangen, darüber nach zu denken.   
  
„Jack?“  
  
Er hob den Kopf. Musste er nun Iantos formidabler Liste an Fähigkeiten auch noch das Lesen seiner Gedanken hinzufügen? „Ianto.“ Er lächelte seinen Liebhaber an und stand auf, um ihn ins Büro zu ziehen. „Genau der Mann, den ich gerade sehen wollte.“ Hmh, vielleicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen, wenn er richtig deutete, wie Iantos Augenbrauen in Richtung seines Haaransatzes schossen.   
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Ianto und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch.   
  
„Ich dachte eher an etwas, dass ich für dich tun könnte.“ Jack nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, ein Knie zwischen Iantos Beine zu manövrieren und ihm so noch ein wenig näher zu kommen, als er die Handflächen links und rechts von Iantos Hüften auf den Tisch legte. „Warum nutzen wir nicht den ruhigen Tag zu etwas anderem, als zu arbeiten? Ich dachte… du und ich… und Lunch in einem Restaurant mit Stofftischdecken und einer Weinkarte. Und danach… nun, mir fällt sicher etwas ein, um uns den Rest des Nachmittags zu beschäftigen. Angefangen mit Dessert in deiner Wohnung.“ Jack hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass seine Idee zwar großartig war, jedoch ein großes ABER im Raum stand.  
  
Ianto blickte etwas verlegen drein. „Das ist eine großartige Idee, aber…“   
  
Jack dachte, dass er definitiv doch mehr als das Grundtraining in Sachen Telepathie hätte absolvieren sollen, damals als Time Agent.  
  
„…aber eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass das Essen da ist. Gwen, Owen und Tosh haben von einem neuen Italiener geordert, der um die Ecke aufgemacht hat und ich fürchte, sie wären enttäuscht, wenn wir uns einfach so davon machen.“ Ianto erlaubte sich, Jacks Hemdkragen glatt zu streichen und lächelte. „Zu jeder anderen Zeit ist es mir ein Vergnügen. Besonders der Vorschlag mit dem Dessert, Sir.“  
  
Jack widerstand mit großer Mühe und äußerster Selbstbeherrschung, Ianto auf den Schreibtisch zu werfen und direkt zum Dessert über zu gehen, doch eine von Iantos eisernen Regeln war, ihre Intimitäten während der Arbeitszeit auf ein dezentes Minimum zu beschränken. Und da Ianto stets darauf bedacht war, gutes Verhalten zu belohnen (vorzugsweise in seiner Wohnung, außerhalb der Arbeitszeit), gab sich Jack wenigstens den Anschein, den Sinn hinter all diesen Regeln und Bedingungen zu sehen und sich an sie zu halten. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er sie nicht hier und da ein wenig zu beugen wusste. Wie jetzt, wo er eindeutig zu eng für ein normales Gespräch mit Ianto zusammen stand, ihre Körper waren praktisch kurz davor, aneinander gepresst zu werden. Aber Jack beschränkte sich darauf, Iantos Hand zu ergreifen, als sie seinen Kragen losließ und einen Kuss auf seine Fingerknöchel zu drücken.   
  
Triumpf erfüllte ihn, als sich Iantos Pupillen weiteten und sich sein Mund öffnete – ob nun in Protest oder in Ermutigung… sollte Jack jedoch nie erfahren.  
  
Denn in diesem Moment erklang Owens Stimme von unten: „Jack! Teaboy! Könnt‘ ihr das Geturtel verschieben, bevor das Essen kalt wird und uns der Appetit vergangen ist?“  
  
Ianto wand sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln aus seinen Armen und hielt die Tür für ihn auf. „Nach dir“, sagte er und seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Jacks Hüfte, als der an ihm vorbei ging. „Sir.“  
  
***  
  
Während die anderen sich über das auf dem großen Konferenztisch stehende Essen hermachten, starrte Jack missmutig auf die Rose in Iantos Knopfloch. Was hatte Ianto eigentlich mit der anderen gemacht, mit der die Jack ihm gegeben hatte?   
  
Rosen. Zugegeben, sie waren nett anzusehen und sie rochen gut, aber warum veranstaltete man so einen Zauber um sie? Die wenigsten Menschen schienen eine Ahnung davon zu haben, dass Rosen ausgesprochen gefährlich werden konnten und es hatte nichts mit den Pestiziden zu tun, mit denen die Pflanzen vollgepumpt wurden…  
  
***  
  
Jack hatte dem Begriff „Rosenkrieg“ fast noch eine weitere Facette hinzugefügt, die sich in keinem Wörterbuch fand, wenn auch völlig ahnungslos und in bester Absicht. Denn ehrlich, er hatte noch nie von jemand gehört, der auf Rosen allergisch reagierte und das nicht im Sinne von „über Geschmack soll man nicht streiten“, sondern im medizinischen.  
  
Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass Lucia gegen Rosenblüten allergisch war? Sie hatte es nie erwähnt. Vielleicht stand es irgendwo in ihrer Akte, doch dafür hatte sich Jack nun wirklich nicht interessiert. Zum ersten Mal seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter hatten er und Lucia ein ganzes Wochenende für sich, das Baby war bei ihrem Sitter (und so fasziniert Jack auch von diesem kleinen Geschöpf war, er hatte auch nichts gegen eine kleine Pause von ihr) und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nur im äußersten Notfall gestört werden würden.  
  
Das Verhältnis zwischen Lucia und ihm war angespannt und Jack versuchte, diese Ehe zu retten oder sie zumindest auf eine friedliche Ebene zu bringen – sie trugen die Verantwortung für ein Kind zusammen, auch wenn Lucia ihn immer häufiger beschuldigte, dass er nicht wirklich an ihr oder ihrer Tochter interessiert sei und sie nur ein Zeitvertreib sein würden.   
  
So hatte Jack ein romantisches Abendessen geplant – das Essen wurde in der Küche warm gehalten, eine Flasche Champagner lag auf Eis – und er vertraute darauf, dass sie mit einem gemeinsamen Bad genug Inspiration für den restlichen Verlauf des Abends fanden. Dann konnten sie morgen in entspannter Stimmung über ihre Probleme sprechen und Lösungen dafür finden.   
  
Es lief alles nach Plan und Lucias Blicke sprachen dafür, dass er alles richtig zu machen schien… bis sie zu dem Teil mit dem gemeinsamen Bad kamen.   
  
Jack stand in der Wanne und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr hinein zu helfen. Lucia folgte ihm und schlang die Arme um seine Taille, als sich plötzlich der Ausdruck ihres Gesichts veränderte und sie nach unten sah, wo in der Wanne im warmen Wasser Rosenblüten trieben.   
  
Jack war bereit, zuzugeben, dass er sich bei der Planung des Abends von einem Artikel in einer der Zeitschriften hatte inspirieren lassen, die Lucia manchmal las, als sie ihn wieder ansah, die Augen weit mit etwas, das fast an Panik grenzte. „Sind das Rosen?“, fragte sie und ihre Stimme hob sich bei dem letzten Wort.  
  
„Ja. Lucia, was ist?“ Jack ergriff besorgt ihre Arme. „Lucia?“  
  
„Ich bin… allergisch gegen Rosen.“   
  
Lucia schüttelte ein Rosenblütenblatt ab, das an ihrer Wade klebte und stieß Jack bei dem Versuch, gleichzeitig aus der Wanne zu klettern, von sich weg. Wasserhahn und Duschstange pressten sich unangenehm in seinen Rücken.   
  
„Es sind nur ganz wenige…“  
  
„Extrem allergisch. Ein paar Tropfen Rosenöl genügen schon, und ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.“ Lucia war es inzwischen gelungen, die Wanne zu verlassen und sie griff nach einem Handtuch, um sich hastig die Beine trocken zu reiben – mehr war mit dem Wasser noch nicht in Berührung gekommen. „Wirklich ich… ich… versuchst du jetzt, mich umzubringen, Jack?“ Mit diesen Worten lief sie aus dem Badezimmer und schloss sich im Schlafzimmer ein.  
  
Jack ließ den Hinterkopf gegen die Fliesen fallen und drehte die Dusche voll auf. Das Wasser war kalt. Sehr kalt.  
  
Ein paar Wochen später trennten sie sich und Lucia verschwand mit seiner Tochter und der Hilfe Torchwoods aus seinem Leben.


	4. Jack & Martha; [Martha/Tom]: I have danced inside your Eyes...

4\. Jack & Martha; [Martha/Tom]– oder: Payback’s gonna be bitch (Interlude – inspiriert von Jacks Frage nach einer UNIT-Mütze für Ianto in 2.06 „Reset“ und warum Martha diese Idee so gut gefiel…)  
  
  
  
  
 _(I have danced inside your eyes - how can I be real?  - Culture Club: Do You Really Want To Hurt Me)_  
  
  
„Martha?“ Tom balancierte in der einen Hand einen Karton, in der anderen seinen Rucksack, während er mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter sich zustieß. „Bist du da?“  
  
Er hatte für einen kranken Kollegen einspringen müssen und eine Doppelschicht hinter sich – und er und Martha schienen sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger zu verpassen. Zwei Ärzte in einer Beziehung – Terminplanung war die reinste Hölle. Auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, Martha langweilte sich ein wenig in ihrem Job. Manchmal fand er sie mit ihrem Handy spielend, als erwarte sie einen Anruf; den Blick fern und in Gedanken verloren. Wenn er sie darauf ansprach, meinte sie nur, sie denke an alte Zeiten. Alte Zeiten. Sie war 26. Vielleicht meinte sie ihre Studienzeit.   
  
„Ich bin in der Küche“, rief Martha. „Du kommst genau richtig – ich habe Kaffee aufgesetzt.“  
  
Tom war eher nach etwas zu Essen und einer Dusche und vielen, vielen Stunden herrlichen Schlafes zumute. „Mir hat gerade vor der Türe ein Kurier ein Paket für dich in die Hand gedrückt“, sagte er, als er in die Küche trat und Martha auf die Wange küsste.  
  
„Ich erwarte gar keins.“ Martha holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. „Steht kein Absender drauf? Vielleicht ist es von meiner Mutter.“  
  
Tom warf einen Blick auf den Karton, doch das weiße Feld für den Absender war nicht beschriftet. „Keine Adresse. Von einem heimlichen Verehrer?“, scherzte er, als er seinen Rucksack fallen ließ und das Päckchen auf den Tisch legte. Der Karton war mit einem Rosenmuster und kleinen, geflügelten Cupids bedruckt. Die Vermutung lag also irgendwie nahe.  
  
Martha wandte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss, bevor sie sich das Paket ansah. „Und es ist nicht von dir, in dem Versuch, mich zum Valentinstag zu überraschen?“, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Toms geschockter Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.  
  
Sie lachte. „Entspann‘ dich. Du hast noch zwei Tage Zeit. Wer auch immer das Paket geschickt hat, ist zu früh dran.“  
  
„Ich hätte es wirklich nicht vergessen“, versicherte Tom, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Er trat hinter sie und legte die Arme um ihre Taille. Ihr Haar roch leicht nach Vanille und kitzelte sein Gesicht. „Willst du es nicht aufmachen?“  
  
„Neugierig?“, neckte sie ihn.   
  
„Hmhm, ich muss doch wissen, wenn jemand versucht, mir meine zukünftige Frau zu stehlen.“  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass es auch einfach nur von Tish sein könnte, richtig?“ Martha griff nach einem Messer, das auf dem Tisch lag und schnitt das Klebeband auf, mit dem der Karton verschlossen war. „Sie findet so etwas witzig.“ Sie öffnete den Karton und entfernte eine Schicht knisterndes, schwarzes Seidenpapier, unter der dunkelroter Stoff zum Vorschein kam. Es war eine Korsage; elegante, weinrote Seide mit einer exquisiten schwarzen Schnürung vorne und von einem Hauch schwarzer Spitze umsäumt. Sie war wunderschön.   
  
Eine Karte flatterte unbemerkt von Martha zu Boden, doch Tom sah sie und hob sie auf. Sie war auf der Außenseite unbedruckt, doch auf der Innenseite stand: „Denk‘ an mich, wenn du sie anziehst, meine Nightingale. Jack.“  
  
„Was zum Teufel soll das?“, platzte Tom irritiert heraus. „Wer ist dieser Kerl und wie kommt er dazu, dir so was zu schicken?“  
  
Martha nahm ihm die Karte ab, warf einen Blick auf den Text und lachte. „Jack? Oh, das sieht ihm ähnlich.“  
  
Das war nicht die Antwort, die Tom hören wollte. „Ist das ein Ex von dir?“  
  
„Ein Freund, mit einem offensichtlich schrägen Sinn von Humor.“ Martha wurde ernst, als sie sah, dass Tom das Paket mit Abscheu musterte. „Tom, er hat es nicht böse gemeint. Wir hatten gemeinsame Bekannte und waren eine Zeitlang mit ihnen unterwegs. Er hat mit mir geflirtet, aber da lief nie etwas.“  
  
„Diese Zeit, über die du mit mir nicht reden kannst? Oder deine Familie? Denkst du, ich merke nicht, wie du und deine Eltern immer das Thema wechseln, wenn ich in den Raum komme?“ Tom wich von ihr zurück und strich sich durch die Haare. „Ich habe mich wohl oder übel damit abgefunden, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast. Aber jetzt taucht auch noch ein Kerl in deiner Vergangenheit auf, der dir zum Valentinstag erotische Unterwäsche schickt, obwohl du in einer festen Beziehung lebst?“, sagte er aufgebracht.  
  
„Tom, übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?“  
  
„Ich übertreibe?“, wiederholte Tom ungläubig. Er warf die Karte auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie an. „Weißt du was, ich gehe jetzt duschen und sehe zu, dass ich ein wenig Schlaf vor meiner nächsten Schicht bekomme. Und du kannst dir ja bis dahin überlegen, was du mir noch alles verheimlichen willst.“ Er drehte sich um und marschierte wütend aus der Küche.  
  
Martha seufzte und hob die Karte auf, um sie zwischen den Händen zu drehen. „Oh, Jack. Vielen Dank dafür.“ Sie holte ihre Handtasche und nahm ein kleines Adressbuch aus einem Nebenfach. „Das war einfach eine brillante Idee.“  
  
Eine Viertelstunde und einen Anruf von Martha später, nach dem ihm die Ohren rangen, wusste Jack das auch.


	5. Ianto/Jack: It's the one, who won't be taken. Who cannot seem to give...

5\. Ianto/Jack   
  
  
_(It's the one, who won't be taken. Who cannot seem to give. Give me time to realise my crime. Let me love and steal.  – Culture Club: Do You Really Want To Hurt Me)_  
  
  
  
„Tosh, hat Jack gesagt, wohin er geht?”    
  
Ianto hatte in den Vaults nach dem Rechten gesehen und als er zurückkam, war das Büro leer und Jacks Mantel weg. Es war nicht so, als wäre ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Jack ihn den ganzen Tag über beobachtet hatte und – ehrlich – Jack war heute irgendwie nicht ganz er selbst.   
  
Ianto hatte beabsichtigt, Jack an sein Angebot von heute Mittag zu erinnern und vielleicht ergab sich ja dabei oder später noch die Gelegenheit, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.   
  
Tosh riss sich von ihrem Bildschirm los und sah ihn einen Moment an. „Tut mir leid, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er gegangen ist.“ Sie blickte sich im Hub um. „Oh, sieht so aus, als wären wir ohnehin die letzten, die noch hier sind.“  
  
„Ja.“ Ianto nahm ein Tablett, und begann leere Kaffeetassen einzusammeln. „Gwen geht mit Rhys zu irgendeinem romantischen Valentinstag-Dinner.  Und Owen ist…“ Er hob die Schultern, als wolle er damit sagen: Du weißt ja selbst, wie Owen ist. „Warum gehst du nicht auch nach Hause?“, fragte er und trat zu Tosh. „Ich werde noch eine Weile hierbleiben und sehen, ob Jack mich braucht, wenn er zurückkommt.“  
  
Sie lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich möchte gerne das Programm, an dem ich arbeite, heute noch fertig bekommen. Es bleibt so selten Zeit dafür übrig und Dank des ruhigen Tages habe ich es fast geschafft.“ Sie seufzte. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde jemand auf mich warten.“ Ihre Hand legte sich über Iantos, stoppte ihn, als er ihre Kaffeetasse mitnehmen wollte. „Hey, das schmutzige Geschirr kann bis morgen warten. Du solltest gehen, Jack finden und irgendetwas Romantisches mit ihm unternehmen. Wer weiß, wann das nächste Mal eine Gelegenheit dazu ist.“  
  
Ianto räusperte sich. „Wir sind nicht… diese Art von Paar.“ Seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren, aber das war doch die Wahrheit. Oder? „Und Jack ist nicht an Romantik interessiert. Schon gar nicht, nur weil heute Valentinstag ist.“  
  
Tosh zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle sie damit Ja? Wirklich? ausdrücken und sagte: „Und er hat das zu dir gesagt?“  
  
„Nicht genau in diesen Worten. Aber das ist nicht notwendig. Es ist nicht, als erwarte ich irgendetwas in der Art von ihm. Gottbewahre. Ich bin keine Vierzehn und werde heute Abend in mein Kissen weinen, nur weil ich keine Valentinskarte bekommen habe.“  
  
„Ianto, du weißt, ich liebe Jack.“ Tosh schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber manchmal ist er ein richtiger Idiot – und zwar einer, der dich nicht verdient.“   
  
„Tosh…“, tadelte Ianto sanft.   
  
Sie lachte leise, als sie sah, dass sich seine Wangen rot verfärbt hatten. „Schon gut, ich sage nichts mehr. Aber ich habe das ernst gemeint. Geh‘ ruhig. Es stört mich nicht, hier alleine zu arbeiten, im Gegenteil. Und sollte sich Jack blicken lassen…“  
  
„Du sagst nichts von dem zu ihm, was du zu mir gesagt hast, bitte Tosh“, unterbrach Ianto sie. „Bitte.“  
  
„Ich werde ihm nur sagen, dass du schon gegangen bist, okay?“ Tosh bemerkte, dass sie noch immer Iantos Hand festhielt und ließ ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln los.   
  
„Danke.“ Ianto stellte die Tasse auf sein Tablett. Er überlegte, ob er ihr einen schönen Abend oder besser gleich Gute Nacht wünschen sollte, doch Tosh schien bereits wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft und so ging er wortlos.   
  
Als er die Tassen in der Kaffeenische abstellte, fand sein Blick die Rose, die ihm Jack im Archiv gegeben hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass Jack sie selbst von Gwen bekommen hatte, genau wie er, aber es hatte ihn trotzdem verblüfft, dass Jack sie nicht einfach in den nächsten Papierkorb geworfen hatte. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, als er das Archiv verließ und sie in einer Vase neben die Kaffeemaschine gestellt. Er streckte die Hand aus, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Blüte, die sich seit dem Morgen leicht geöffnet hatte.  
  
Einige Minuten später verließ er den Hub durch den verdeckten Eingang in der Touristeninformation, verschloss die Tür und trat nach draußen. Es war kalt und es war Nacht. Ianto zog seinen Mantel enger um sich und die Schultern ein und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung. Er stoppte nur ein einziges Mal, um Gwens inzwischen welke Rosenknospe von seinem Revers zu entfernen und über das Geländer ins Wasser zu werfen.  
  
***  
  
 _I feel the earth move under my feet_  
 _I feel the sky tumblin' down  I feel my heart start to tremblin'_  
 _Whenever you're around_  
  
 _I just lose control down to my very soul_  
 _Yeah, I get hot and cold all over_  
 _When you look at me that way_  
 _I've just got to have you… (Martika, I feel the Earth move)_  
  
***  
  
Ianto trat in seine Wohnung, schaltete das Licht ein und hängte seinen Mantel ordentlich an die Garderobe. Er knöpfte sein Jackett auf und zog die Schuhe aus, um keinen Schmutz in andere Räume zu schleppen. Es hatte begonnen, zu regnen, kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und die Straßen glänzten im Licht der Lampen nass. Er hatte Regentropfen feucht und kalt über sein Gesicht und in seinen Nacken rinnen fühlen. Ianto lockerte seine Krawatte, nahm sie ab und legte sie beiseite, bevor er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Der Kragen war unangenehm feucht.   
  
Er ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um eine Flasche Wasser heraus zu nehmen. Erst als er die Tür wieder schloss, sah er das Blatt Papier, dass mit dem Magneten, den Mica in der Schule gemacht hatte und der entweder einen Elefanten oder einen Kürbis darstellen mochte, daran befestigt worden war. Es stand nur ein Wort darauf, aber Ianto kannte die Handschrift so gut wie seine eigene.   
  
_Dessert?_  
  
Jack.  
  
Er war hier?  
  
Ianto warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, doch der Raum war leer und dunkel.   
  
Im Schlafzimmer war nur die Leselampe in der Zimmerecke angeknipst. Das einzige Möbelstück, das er aus London mitgebracht hatte. Ihr Schirm war aus bernsteinfarbenem Glas und Ianto fand ihr Licht  beruhigend.  
  
Außerdem ließ es Jacks Haut golden aussehen.  
  
Und im Moment gab es davon viel zu sehen. Iantos Blick glitt hungrig über Jacks nackten Körper, entspannt wie eine schlummernde Katze, auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Eins seiner Beine war angewinkelt, das andere ausgestreckt und Jack hatte den Arm über seine Augen gelegt, als hätte ihn das Licht gestört.  
  
Er schluckte und spürte, wie sich ein pulsierender Ball aus Erregung in seinem Bauch formte, während seine Füße im Türdurchgang festgewurzelt schienen.   
  
Jack spürte offenbar seine Anwesenheit, denn er ließ den Arm vom Gesicht gleiten, drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und lächelte. „Hey.“   
  
Seine Stimme war ein wenig rau vom Schlaf und Ianto spürte, wie sich auf seinen Armen Gänsehaut formte. „Hi“, erwiderte er.  
  
***  
  
Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und streckte die andere Hand aus. „Willst du etwa da stehen bleiben?“, fragte er.   
  
Das weiche Licht (es war Jack nicht entgangen, dass Ianto oft diese Lampe einschaltete, wenn er bei ihm war und dass sie seine Haut äußerst vorteilhaft aussehen ließ) brachte ein paar verbliebene Regentropfen zum Aufblitzen, die sich an Iantos Haarspitzen zu klammern schienen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Iantos aufgeknöpftem Hemd und dem entblößten „V“ an Haut und zurück zu Iantos Unterlippe, die eben zwischen seinen Zähnen verschwand, um plump und pink wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen…   
  
„Ianto?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Nur, falls ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt habe, ich dachte, du kommst zu mir ins Bett. Aber wenn dir der Türrahmen lieber ist…“  
  
„Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen, aber ich hatte nur deine Voicemail dran“, sagte Ianto leise. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du hier sein könntest.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du hast mir einen Schlüssel gegeben, damit ich hier sein kann.“ Nicht, dass Jack unbedingt einen Schlüssel benötigt hätte, aber er hatte nicht die Bedeutung dieser Geste unterschätzt – es ging um Vertrauen. Ianto hatte mehr getan, als einen Schlüssel vor ihn auf den Tisch zu legen und bemüht beiläufig zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht aufstehen und die Tür öffnen wollte, nur weil Jack nicht schlafen konnte und beschloss, dass Ianto ebenfalls am Schlafen zu hindern, der beste Nutzen daraus wäre. Ianto hatte versucht, ihm einen Ort zu geben, an dem er sicher sein konnte; für eine Weile frei von Verantwortung und der Bürde, die auf ihm lastete.   
  
Ianto sah ihn an. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist.“   
  
Jack lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Ja, ich auch. Aber willst du wirklich die ganze Nacht da stehen und reden?“  
  
„Nein.“ Ein sichtbarer Schauer lief durch Iantos Körper. „Nein, das will ich nicht.”  Und dann setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung und im nächsten Moment senkte sich die Matratze leicht unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich über Jacks Beine kniete und sein Jackett auszog.   
  
Er warf es achtlos zur Seite und es fiel auf den Boden; etwas, das so un-Ianto war, dass Jack ihn einen Moment lang überrascht ansah. „Noch nicht“, sagte er, als Ianto nach seiner Weste griff. „Es gefällt mir so.“  
  
Iantos Augen waren weit und dunkel, die Pupillen so geweitet, dass das Blau der Iris zu einem schmalen Ring wurde. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet und Jack beobachtete, wie eine pinkfarbene Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Lippen erschien. Die Luft im Raum war kühl, doch wo Ianto ihn berührte, sickerte Wärme in seinen Körper und er legte beide Hände flach auf Iantos Oberschenkel, rieb die Flächen seiner Daumen an der Hosennaht entlang. Ermutigte ihn, näher zu kommen, bis Ianto rittlings über seinen Hüften saß und Jacks Hände seine Taille umfassen konnten.  
  
Es tat fast weh, dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er zu Ianto aufsah. Aber es war ein Schmerz, den er schon zu lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. So lange, dass er ihn fast vergessen hätte.   
  
Ianto beugte sich zu ihm herab und seine Fingerspitzen strichen wie suchend an Jacks Kinn entlang, kamen dann schließlich mit leichtem Druck auf seiner Wange zur Ruhe, als er seine Lippen über Jacks streifen ließ, leicht wie die Berührung einer Feder. Zu wenig, zu kurz. Jack hob den Kopf und folgte ihm, vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Hände schlossen sich um Iantos Hüften, drückten ihn nach unten, bis Ianto nicht mehr über ihm kauerte, sondern er sein Gewicht spürte; die fast instinktive Abwärtsbewegung, die auch die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Körpern auslöschte.   
  
Jack ließ seine Hände über Iantos Seiten nach oben wandern, zu seinen Schultern und von da aus in dunkles Haar, das sich viel weicher anfühlte, als es aussah. Seine Fingerspitzen pressten sanft gegen Iantos Kopfhaut und brachten den anderen Mann dazu, ein zustimmendes Summen – er klang fast wie eine schnurrende Katze – von sich zu geben, das gegen seine Lippen vibrierte.   
  
Seine Hände bewegten sich wieder, wie aus eigenem Antrieb und suchten die Knöpfe, die zu öffnen er Ianto noch vor ein paar Augenblicken verwehrt hatte. Doch Jack fand, dass sich seine Meinung inzwischen geändert hatte. Er wollte Ianto nackt gegen sich spüren und das so schnell wie möglich. Ohne für eine Sekunde damit zu stoppen, den anderen Mann zu küssen, öffnete er Iantos Weste und sein Hemd und rieb mit der Handfläche über Iantos nackte Brust, was ihm einen zweiten dieser köstlichen Laute einbrachte, der gegen seine Lippen vibrierte und von dort aus durch seinen ganzen Körper rann.   
  
Seine Hand glitt weiter, verharrte einen Augenblick, um das Flattern von Iantos Puls unter der warmen, weichen Haut seines Halses zu ertasten, dann strichen seine Finger über Iantos Wangenknochen.  
  
Ianto schmiegte sich instinktiv in die Berührung und die Drehung seines Kopfs entblößte seine Kehle, und weckte in Jack den Wunsch, Mund und Zunge dem Pfad seiner Finger folgen zu lassen; Schweiß, Salz und Regen auf Iantos Haut zu kosten.   
  
Es machte ihn hungrig nach mehr… mehr Haut, mehr Ianto.   
  
Ianto blinzelte und sah auf ihn hinab, auf Jacks Schultern gestützt, als Jack beide Hände dazu benutzte, Iantos Gürtel zu lösen, seine Hose zu öffnen und sie samt den Boxershorts, die er darunter trug, über die schmalen Hüften nach unten zu schieben, so weit es in dieser Position möglich war. Seine Lider senkten sich, und sein Unterkörper zuckte nach vorne, presste seine Erektion fester in Jacks Finger.   
  
Der Ausdruck auf Iantos Gesicht war wie eine Droge in Jacks Blut; wie der Sturz von einem Hochhaus.  Zu wissen, dass er es war, der diese hungrigen Laute über Iantos Lippen zwang; seine Berührungen, war… berauschend.   
  
Seine Hände handelten wieder, bevor er den Gedanken formulieren konnte und drängten Ianto auf die Knie und vorwärts, bis Ianto über seinem Brustkorb saß, die Knie fast in Jacks Achseln gepresst.   
  
„Jack…“ Iantos Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht, umschlossen es, seine Fingerspitzen in Jacks Haar vergraben, die Flächen seiner Daumen gegen Jacks Lippen gepresst. „Jack“, flüsterte er erneut.   
  
Das war etwas Neues; etwas, dass sich erst seit seiner Rückkehr zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte – Ianto, der die Kontrolle übernahm und deutlich zeigte, was er von ihm wollte. Davor hatte er nie überlegt, ob es einfach Iantos Neigung entsprach oder ob es an seiner Unerfahrenheit lag, dass er ihm völlig die Kontrolle überließ. Jack konnte nicht genug von diesem neuen Ianto bekommen und er verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit damit, darüber nachzudenken, wie er Ianto ermutigen konnte, öfters eine mehr dominante Rolle zu übernehmen.   
  
Er griff blindlings nach dem zweiten Kissen auf dem Bett und schob es für einen besseren Winkel unter seine Schultern. Iantos Griff um sein Gesicht wurde beinahe schmerzhaft, als er den Mund öffnete und über die Spitze von Iantos steifem Glied leckte - und was über seine Lippen kam, klang fast wie ein Schmerzenslaut.   
  
Jack lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Lippen um Iantos Glied zu einem festen Ring, direkt hinter der empfindlichen Spitze. Er konnte die Muskeln in Iantos Beinen gegen seinen Brustkorb vibrieren spüren, als er weit genug zurück wich, um kühle Luft auf die Haut zu pusten auf der sein Speichel glänzte. Iantos Hüften zuckten vor und er öffnete den Mund erneut – ließ Ianto seinen Mund benutzen.   
  
Er sah auf und oh ja, das war ein Anblick für die Götter. Iantos Kopf war in den Nacken geworfen, seine Kehle entblößt wie bei einem Wolf, der sich unterwarf. Da war noch ein Rest Zurückhaltung in der starren Haltung seiner Schultern sichtbar. Seine Augen waren fest zusammengepresst und die meisten der Worte, die über seine Lippen kamen, waren unverständlich, dazwischen immer wieder Jacks Name.   
  
Jacks Finger glitten von Iantos Hüften, glitten um sie herum, um Ianto noch enger an sich zu ziehen.   
  
Er  versuchte sich vorzustellen, welchen Anblick sie boten – Ianto fast vollständig bekleidet, rittlings über ihm, eine Hand gegen die Wand über dem Kopfende des Bettes gestützt, die andere auf seiner Wange, so dass seine Finger spüren konnten, wie er sich in Jacks Mund bewegte und zurück zog. Sein Daumen rieb Kreise in Jacks Mundwinkel, verschmierte Speichel und Präejakulat über sein Kinn.  
  
Es ging Jack fast ein wenig zu langsam, aber Ianto schien es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben… und Jack konnte geduldig sein. Für ihn.   
  
Andererseits…  
  
Jacks Hände wurden noch immer von der Hose des jüngeren Mannes behindert, aber seine Finger fanden den Weg in die Spalte zwischen Iantos Gesäßhälften und er rieb mit der Fläche seines Mittelfingers über die Öffnung zu Iantos Körper.   
  
Nun, dass rief definitiv eine Reaktion hervor. Ianto erstarrte einen Moment mitten in der Bewegung und sein Aufstöhnen und die Tatsache, dass er sich zurück in seine Berührung presste und Jacks Fingerspitze mühelos den engen Muskelring durchbrach, ließen Jacks eigene, bisher ignorierte Erektion heiß und schwer gegen seinen Bauch pulsieren.   
  
Seine freie Hand legte sich auf Iantos Rücken, rieb über die zitternden Muskeln unter der warmen, seidenen, schweißnassen Haut, zugleich besänftigend und ermutigend. Er schluckte um Iantos Glied in seinem Mund und wurde mit einem erstickten Laut von Ianto belohnt, halb atemloses Lachen, halb lustvolles Stöhnen. Sein Name, geflüstert, wie ein Gebet, wie eine Bitte. Um es noch einmal zu hören, presste Jack seine Zunge flach gegen einen besonders empfindsamen Punkt unterhalb der Spitze von Iantos Penis und spürte, wie Iantos Körper an seinem förmlich vibrierte. Und wieder und wieder…  
  
Iantos Knie bohrten in seine Achselhöhlen, seine Nackenmuskeln protestierten gegen die Haltung,  seine Lippen begannen taub zu werden, seine Mundwinkel und sein Kinn fühlten sich wund an, wo der Reißverschluss von Iantos Hose gegen seine feuchte Haut rieb. Jack fand, er hätte nichts dagegen, die nächsten hundert Jahre so zu verbringen.   
  
Doch Iantos Bewegungen wurden erratischer, hektischer, weniger koordiniert und als der Blick seiner Augen zu Jacks zurückkehrte, nickte Jack ermutigend. Seine Hände drängten Iantos Hüften nach vorne, und er sog Ianto so tief in seinen Mund, wie er es konnte, bis die Muskeln in seiner Kehle protestierten, und schluckte um ihn herum, die Lippen über die Zähne gezogen, während seine Zunge so viel von Ianto streichelte, wie er erreichen konnte.   
  
Er spürte eher, als dass er sah, wie sich Iantos Körper über ihm wie eine Bogensehne spannte. Die Muskeln unter seinen Handflächen vibrierten, und sein Name klang aus Iantos Mund fast wie ein Schmerzenslaut… die einzige Warnung, die er erhielt, bevor heiße und leicht salzig schmeckende Flüssigkeit seinen Mund füllte.   
  
Er schluckte und rieb sich mit dem Unterarm über sein Gesicht, als Iantos erschlaffendes Glied aus seinem Mund glitt. Sekunden später küsste Ianto ihn mit einer Dringlichkeit, die ihn fast an die Verzweiflung ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nächte erinnerte, als Sex vor allem ein Weg war, für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen; ihrer Einsamkeit zu entfliehen und für Vergehen zu büßen, für die es keine Namen gab...   
  
Ianto flüsterte Worte gegen seinen Mund, und immer wieder seinen Namen. Sein Körper vibrierte und zitterte unter Jacks Händen. Er löste sich von Jacks Lippen, doch bevor Jack protestieren konnte, biss Ianto ihn leicht ins Kinn. Der Biss war gerade an der Grenze zum Schmerz und sandte eine neue Welle der Erregung direkt in Jacks immer noch vernachlässigte Erektion. Bevor er Ianto befehlen konnte, das nochmal zu tun, spürte er Iantos Mund, Zunge und Zähne an seiner Kehle.   
  
Nippend, beißend, leckend suchte sich Ianto seinen Weg über die empfindliche Haut an Jacks Kehle, seine Zunge presste sich gegen Jacks Adamsapfel und in die Mulde darunter, an der Stelle, an der sein Hals in den Brustkorb überging. Ein Biss in die Haut oberhalb seines Schlüsselbeins bescherte Jack fast einen überraschenden Orgasmus.   
  
Und dann setzte sich Ianto auf und glitt von ihm, um neben Jack auf dem Bett zu knien. Er gab einen Protestlaut, fast ein Knurren von sich, und griff nach Ianto, um ihn zurück auf sich zu ziehen, doch Iantos Handfläche über seiner Erektion stoppte ihn und er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken; voll Erwartung, was Ianto plante. Sekunden später erhielt er seine Antwort. Jacks Augen schlossen sich und sein Körper spannte sich an, seine Hüften wölbten sich nach oben und für ein paar Sekunden ruhte sein komplettes Gewicht nur auf seinen Ellbogen, als Iantos Zunge in einem Zug von der Wurzel seines Penis bis zur Spitze leckte. Er spürte Iantos Mund, warm und weich und exquisit… fast quälend langsam und mit zu wenig Druck, um ihn schon den Höhepunkt erreichen zu lassen… über ihn gleiten. Pinke Lippen spielten einen Moment mit seinen Hoden, kehrten dann zurück zur Spitze seines Penis, um sich darum zu schließen.   
  
Jack zwang seine Augen auf, um ihn zu sehen – dunkles, zerwühltes Haar; Lippen rot, feucht und angeschwollen; der perfekte Anblick seiner Wangenknochen, die aus der blassen Haut hervortraten, als Ianto ihn in seinen Mund sog. Die clevere Zunge, die genau wusste, wo er sie haben wollte und ihn doch mit zu wenig Druck quälte, glatt und rau zugleich.   
  
Jack beschloss, seine Meinung zu ändern. Das war, womit er die nächsten hundert Jahre seine Zeit verbringen wollte.  
  
Ianto veränderte den Winkel seines Kopfes ein wenig und Jack glitt tiefer in seine Kehle, spürte die starken Muskeln… aber das, was ihn am Ende so rasch zum Orgasmus brachte, dass es ihn fast schockte, war der Blick in Iantos Augen, als er zu ihm aufsah.   
  
Das Gefühl, dem er keinen Namen zu geben wagte, explodierte in seiner Brust und die Intensität war fast schmerzhaft.   
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Iantos Lippen, als er ein paar verirrte Tropfen von Jacks Samen aus seinen Mundwinkeln leckte.   
  
Er griff nach Ianto, doch der jüngere Mann wich ihm aus, um einen Kuss auf sein Brustbein zu pressen. Dann auf sein Schlüsselbein, auf seine Schulter, auf die Seite seines Halses.  
  
Jack schloss die Hände um Iantos Gesicht, als der sich vorbeugte, um seinen Mundwinkel zu küssen. Er drehte seinen Kopf, bis Ianto ihm in die Augen sah und da war es noch immer, dieses Gefühl in seinen Augen, das ein Echo in Jacks Brustkorb auslöste. Es tat weh. Es tat so weh. Und bevor er Ianto sagen konnte, dass er aufhören solle, ihn so anzusehen, zog er ihn an sich und Ianto folgte dem sanften Druck seiner Finger; glitt über ihn, bloße Haut und glatter Stoff, kühl und warm zugleich gegen Jacks nackte Haut und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacks Schulter.  
  
Es war einfacher auf diese Weise, und Jack konnte sich entspannen, die Augen schließen, seine Finger durch Iantos Haar gleiten lassen und das Schlagen seines Herzens gegen seinen Brustkorb spüren. „Dein Bett ist zu hart. Und zu klein“, sagte er plötzlich und seine Worte fielen schwer in die Stille. Er konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie sich Iantos Augenbrauen überrascht zusammen zogen.  
  
„Du schläfst im Hub auf einer schmalen Pritsche. Mein Bett kann auf keinen Fall schlimmer sein. Und es hat dich bisher nicht gestört.“  
  
„Vielleicht stört mich, dass es meine Pritsche und dein Bett gibt… vielleicht stört mich, dass es kein unser… wie in unser Bett… gibt.“  
  
„Jack…“  
  
Er spürte, wie Ianto plötzlich sehr sehr still wurde, sein Körper über Jacks versteifte sich ein wenig, als ob er sich bedroht fühlte und Jack versuchte, es zu ignorieren. „Vielleicht stört mich, dass es überhaupt kein unser gibt.“ Er versuchte, das ganze klingen zu lassen, als wäre diese Erkenntnis nicht ebenso neu und überraschend für ihn wie für Ianto, sondern als hätte er bereits lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht. Und doch war es etwas gewesen, an das er nie bewusst gedacht hatte, bevor er sich alleine in Iantos Wohnung fand, in Iantos Bett, darauf wartend, dass Ianto zurückkam. Da war nichts von ihm, nichts von seiner Präsenz in Iantos Leben in diesen Räumen.   
  
Er war es leid, ein Geist zu sein.   
  
Jack war sich nicht sicher, welche Art Antwort er von Ianto erwartete, doch die, die er erhielt, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.  
  
„Heißt das, wir sind mit all deinen Büro-Sex-Fantasien bereits durch?“  
  
Er kontrollierte seine Stimme sorgfältig, so dass sie keine Spur von Enttäuschung zeigte. „Vielleicht habe ich neue. Vielleicht von dir und mir in… einer Wohnung. Unserer Wohnung. Vielleicht habe ich lange genug im Hub gewohnt. Wir könnten uns etwas in der Nähe vom Plass suchen. Mit Ausblick auf die Bay.“  
  
Es war so lange still, dass Jack begann sich zu wünschen, er hätte nie den Mund aufgetan.  
  
„Das klingt… so häuslich. Es klingt nicht wie du, Jack.“  
  
„Hey, ich kann häuslich.“ Er küsste eine Stelle über Iantos rechtem Ohr. „Mit der richtigen Person.“  
  
Ianto hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und Jack spürte seine Haut sofort kalt werden, wo Ianto sie nicht mehr berührte. Seine Handflächen ruhten auf Jacks Brustkorb und er senkte den Blick darauf. „Ich weiß nicht“, sagte er leise zu Jacks Brustkorb. „Ich…“ Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.”  
  
Bedeutete das, er war inzwischen okay mit seinen Gefühlen für Jack; okay damit, mit ihm zu schlafen; okay damit, ihm einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung zu geben… aber ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Jack mehr und mehr Nächte in diesem Bett verbrachte, anstatt auf seiner Pritsche im Hub, war er nicht bereit… Er wusste es, es würde nicht einfach sein. Für sie beide. Aber war es wirklich so abwegig, sich vor zu stellen, dass sie eine gemeinsame Wohnung nahmen? Diese Räume konnten keine andere Bedeutung für Ianto haben, als eine Illusion von Distanz zwischen ihnen aufrecht zu erhalten… einen letzten Ort, an den er fliehen konnte…  
  
Jack schluckte. Er wünschte sich, er könne diese Gedanken als lächerlich abtun. Oder sogar als Beleidigung. Aber er wusste im tiefsten Innersten, dass Ianto recht hatte. Nur änderte diese Gewissheit nichts an dem brennenden Gefühl, zurückgewiesen worden zu sein. Wieder einmal als nicht gut genug angesehen worden zu sein. Es nicht wert… Jack drängte die alten Gefühle des Selbsthasses zurück und verfluchte sich selbst für diesen Moment der Schwäche. „Hey, nein, okay“, flüsterte er. „Es war nur… ich dachte, es ist etwas, was du vielleicht möchtest…“  
  
Er sagte sich, dass er kein Recht hatte, sich verletzt zu fühlen; es war, wie es sein musste und überhaupt, er hatte ein verdammtes Glück, dass er Ianto überhaupt in seinem Leben hatte…  
  
Iantos Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Schläfe, die Wange entlang, umrundeten seinen Lippen, um schließlich sanft gegen sein Kinn zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Deshalb warst du den ganzen Tag so seltsam?“, fragte er und küsste ihn, als versuche er seinen früheren Worten den Stachel zu nehmen. „Weißt du, Jack, du hättest mich auch einfach fragen können.“   
  
Jack zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und einen leichten Ton in seine Stimme. „Und wo wäre da der Spaß geblieben?“  
  
„Ich gebe zu, du hast da einen Punkt…“ Ianto legte den Kopf auf Jacks Brust. „Es hat mit dem Valentinstag zu tun, oder? All‘ dieses Gerede über Romantik und Pärchen…kram…“  
  
„Ja, ich schätze, das ist es gewesen.“ Die Lüge kam glatt über seine Lippen. „Du hast nicht… ich meine, rein interessehalber gefragt… ein Geschenk oder so was erwartet? Blumen?“  
  
„Jack, es ist mir egal, welcher Tag ist…“  
  
Da war ein Moment des Zögerns und Jack hätte schwören können, dass er Ianto schlucken spürte, bevor der andere Mann den Satz beendete.   
  
„…so lange es einer ist, an dem du bei mir bist.“  
  
Iantos Stimme klang belegt und er hob den Kopf nicht, so dass alles, was Jack sehen konnte, die Haarsträhnen waren, die ihm in die Stirn fielen und den Ausdruck in seinen Augen verbargen. Er zog ihn enger an sich und presste einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe.   
  
Es wäre so einfach gewesen, die drei Worte zu flüstern, die am heutigen Tag auf Pralinenschachteln und Blumeneinwickelpapier und auf allen anderen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen prangten. Er wusste, dass Ianto in seiner eigenen, stillen Art darauf wartete; darauf wartete, sie zu ihm zurück sagen zu können und Jack wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was es bedeutete, dass Ianto ihn so gut kannte, dass er die Worte jedes Mal zurückhielt, selbst wenn er sie förmlich auf den Lippen des anderen Mannes schmecken konnte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er sie nicht sagen konnte und dass sie zu etwas unerträglichem, unausweichlichem, zu einer Gewissheit werden würden, sobald er es tat. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, Ianto damit weh zu tun. Er hatte nie wirklich aufgehört, ein Feigling zu sein, nicht wahr? Sorry, Doctor.   
  
Er hielt Ianto fest, hielt ihn warm und sicher in seinen Armen, bis Iantos Atemzüge tief und regelmäßig und sein Körper schwer und entspannt über seinem wurde, bis er sicher war, dass der anderen Mann schlief.   
  
Und wenn die Leuchtziffern auf dem Wecker verschwommen waren, als er dabei zusah, wie die letzten Minuten des Valentinstages vergingen, nun, was hatte das schon zu bedeuten.  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
 _Soundtrack: Bonnie Tyler: The Rose_  
  
 _Some say love, it is a river_  
 _That drowns the tender reed_  
 _Some say love it is a razor_  
 _That leaves your soul to bleed_  
 _Some say love it is a hunger_  
 _An endless aching need_  
 _I say love it is a flower_  
 _And you it's only seed_  
  
 _It's the heart afraid of breaking_  
 _That never learns to dance_  
 _It's the dream, afraid of waking_  
 _That never takes the chance_  
 _It's the one, who won't be taken_  
 _Who cannot seem to give_  
  
 _When the night has been too lonely_  
 _And the road has been too long_  
 _And you think that love is only_  
 _for the lucky and the strong_  
 _Just remember in the winter_  
 _Far beneath the bitter snow_  
 _Lives a seed, that with the sun's love_  
 _In the spring becomes the rose_


End file.
